1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for providing power and/or data to downhole devices that are run in on coiled tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tube-wire is a tube that contains an insulated cable that is used to provide electrical power and/or data to a bottom hole assembly (BHA) or to transmit data from the BHA to the surface. Tube-wire is available commercially from manufacturers such as Canada Tech Corporation of Calgary, Canada.